So It Begins
by iknowuknow
Summary: A prequel to "Simply Be," because inspiration struck and I felt it needed some background. Be warned that it is not the happiest fic in the world.


**I felt as though a little background could be good into this new little universe I have created. Just a warning, though, this is a bit sad.**

Juliet sighed as she dialed a familiar number. "Still no sign of him?"

"No." The man on the other end of the phone frowned. "Do you want my advice, O'Hara?"

She considered for a moment, then nodded. "Yes."

"Forget about him. Move on with your life. You have to let it go."

"But we never let a missing person-"

"No. I can see where you're going with this, but it's not the same thing. It's been two weeks. He isn't missing, Juliet, he just doesn't want to be found."

She sobbed into the phone. "I just don't know what to do."

Another voice picked up. "What you do is take advantage of your break from work and come visit us for a bit. We haven't gotten together in a long time, and this isn't something you should have to deal with alone."

"I don't want to burden you, and Julian-"

"You are never a burden, and we would love to see you. Besides, I've been getting too much sleep lately. Having a baby around again is never a problem in my book."

Juliet nodded. "Alright, Marlowe. I'll be there as soon as I can."

(Two years later)

"Are they here yet?" an excited Lilly asked, tugging on her mother.

Marlowe looked down at the five-year-old and laughed. "They only just left their apartment, sweetie, it will be a bit."

Lilly frowned. "I want him to get here soon so I could play with him."

None of her parents' friends had kids her age except for Julian, so she always looked forward to his visits.

"We're going shopping because you need new shoes, then we need to get a few groceries. The flight comes in at noon, and we will be there."

"Yay! Can we go right now? I wanna get done so we can not be late."

"I promise we won't be late. Why don't you go pick a few games and toys from your room to set up for when he gets here?"

Lilly smiled and ran to her room.

When the time finally came to pick Juliet and Julian up from the airport, Lilly was ready to burst. They walked into the airport and headed to baggage claim.

The moment her bright blue eyes met the dark green of her friend's, Lilly darted through the crowd. "Julian! You're here!"

The two-year-old smiled just as wide. "Lilly!"

(One year later)

"Juliet?"

She opened the door to find her best friend soaking wet and bawling his eyes out.

"Carlton, come inside."

"They're gone, Juliet." He continued to weep as he walked into the house.

"Who's gone? Carlton, did you drive here?"

He nodded.

"That's a five hour trip! What's going on? Who's gone?"

"Marlowe and Lilly. A drunk idiot... He... he... I'm sorry."

She hugged him tightly as she began to cry with him. "Take your time."

He swallowed a few times, stepped back, and tried to compose himself. "A drunk idiot hopped into a crane and knocked down a billboard. Seven people were injured, and five died. The car got crushed with them in it."

"Oh, Carlton, that's terrible! Look, I know you've got funeral arrangements and work and-"

He shook his head. "I quit. Sent in my resignation papers the moment I got the news. Her family is taking care of the funeral. I just... I just can't do it."

She pulled him into another hug. "That's okay. Your world came crashing down, and that's a lot to deal with. Just... stay here for a bit? I don't want you on your own."

He sighed.

"Please, Carlton? For my sanity?"

He nodded as he began to sob again. "Okay."

(1.5 more years later)

Shawn huffed, trying to brush past the other man.

"You're making a big mistake, Spencer. Again."

"I can't deal with this, and no one can make me."

"I don't think you realize how much the things you do effect other people. I'm trying to save you!"

"I don't need rescuing. Why are you even here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here."

The man just shrugged.

"She's worried sick every time you leave, Spencer. You're her husband."

The man just scowled. "Why does that even matter? People don't stay married. Even you didn't stay married."

"That's a low blow, and you know it. It matters because your decisions don't just effect you, anymore. I get that you're scared, but man up, Spencer. Whether anyone admits it or not, we all know you are capable. If you weren't she never would have married you. She keeps giving you chances, and you keep blowing them."

"You know her pretty well, huh?" he replied sarcastically. "If she wants me around so much, why does she have divorce papers?"

"Cut the crap, Spencer. All of this popping in and out is not fair. Not to Juliet, and not to your son. Either man up and be the husband and father they need you to be, or sign the divorce papers and get the hell out of their lives."

"Fine, then. Tell her I'll be by at six to sign the papers."

With that, the younger man hopped on his bike and sped out of sight.

(Three years later)

"Hey, Carlton. How's Italy?"

"It's beautiful."

"Eat any good cheese?"

He laughed. "Tons. How's Julian?"

"He's doing okay. Second grade is a lot tougher than first, but he's getting along pretty well. He likes his teacher, and he's working on a really cool project for science."

"That's great! How is the whole friend situation?"

"Not as good. They tease him a lot, and he still doesn't seem to have any good friends."

"He's too nice."

"Carlton!"

"What I mean is that he's so busy taking care of everyone else, he forgets to take care of himself."

"Like you?"

He gave a small laugh. "If you say so."

"I do say so."

"I'll take your word on it." He looked at his watch. "This barista is taking forever with my coffee."

She laughed while mid-yawn.

"Sweet justice, it's 1 AM for you! I completely forgot about the time change."

She waved him off even though he couldn't see it. "It's fine, Carlton, I'm just glad I get to talk to you. Any chance you'll be heading my way some time soon?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I'm kind of just seeing where the wind and my retirement money take me."

She laughed. "Well, don't forget that you are always welcome here."

He smiled. "I won't. Goodnight, Juliet." _I wish I could take you up on that offer._

"Goodnight, Carlton." _I miss you._

 **And so it begins haha I don't know if this is in character since they've never actually been in these situations, but I hope I did them justice.**

 **Updated 12/17 to fit in with existing canon**


End file.
